


The day Hinata wore a schoolgirl outfit for Oikawa

by YueHeiwa27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Gay, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shoyo Is A Dumb Dumb Boi, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru Being an Asshole, Oikawa Tooru Simping Over His Cute Boyfriend, Pining, Study Date, Volleyball Dorks in Love, m/m - Freeform, schoolgirl outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueHeiwa27/pseuds/YueHeiwa27
Summary: Hinata told Oikawa that he would wear the schoolgirl outfit the brunette gave him, if he helped him studying for the upcoming exams.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	The day Hinata wore a schoolgirl outfit for Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in this platform, and my first one in english too. Keep in mind that english is not my first language. This fanfic was based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/lalathebambi/status/1336226757649653764)

Hinata was dying inside. Exams were coming and the only thing he did was play volleyball, and now he needed a tutor. Problem? Yachi was occupied with Kageyama, Yamaguchi couldn't help him and Tsukishima was a big no no.

Yachi couldn't help both of them, the poor girl only could handle a dumbass, two were too much.

_'What can I do?'_ He thinked, then it hit him, Tooru could be available, but... There was one problem, even if they were in a relationship he wouldn't do it for free. _'What to do? What can I offer to him?'_

Cuddles? Nope, they have those everytime they can. Kisses? Again, they do it always. Then... That outfit of the other time? Only thinking about it made him flustered.

Well... There wasn't another option...

_**Tooru (´,,•ω•,,)♡** _

_**Me:**_ Tooru, could you help me studying? (/ω＼) 

_**Tooru (´,,•ω•,,)♡:** _Will you give something? 

_**Me:**_ Is my love not enough for you? (-ω-、)

_**Tooru (´,,•ω•,,)♡:**_ Nope, if you want me to help you, you need to give something.

**_Me:_** How abt-

_**Tooru**_ _**(´,,•ω•,,)♡:**_ Don't you dare say cuddles and kisses 'cause those are dailys. 

_**Me:**_ But...

**_Tooru (´,,•ω•,,)♡:_** No buts, chibi-chan.

Behind the screen Shoyo was chewing his lips, he didn't know what to do...

_**Me:**_...

_**Tooru (´,,•ω•,,)♡:**_ So?

_**Me:**_ I'll wear the outfit you gave me the other day

You know, the schoolgirl one.

_**Tooru (´,,•ω•,,)♡:** _Cumming

I mean, coming*

Hinata just sighed and got everything ready for his boyfriend arrival. Once he finished he changed his clothes to the schoolgirl outfit. He sat in his bed reading a math book while sulking 'cause he didn't understand a thing, then someone knock his house door, probably Tooru his mother will let him in as she know about their relationship.

"Shoyo, sweetie, your boyfriend is here" 

"Hey, Tooru" he managed to say, he's mouth ran dry and he began tu blush, he's boyfriend looked gorgeous ('like always' said a little voice in his head)

"Yahoo~ Chibi-chan" 

══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

He was sweating, he didn't know why, maybe because his boyfriend would be dress up like a schoolgirl? Could be. 

When he step on his sunshine's bedroom, he began to panic, his always cute boyfriend look cuter than ever _'How is that even possible'_ He asked to himself. Sho-chan was sitting in his bed, sun rays passing through the open curtains, his beautiful chocolate eyes had a glint of golden, and it was perfect, everything about him was perfect.

"Hey, Tooru" he saw how embarrassed his boyfriend was, and that only made his ego bust, but he needed to snap out of it.

"Yahoo~ Chibi-chan" he said, trying to hide his flustered face.

He's boyfriend pouted and _'Fuck he is so cute'._

"I told you not to call me that, Tooru" he whined 

"Gomen, gomen, but everytime I see you, you look so cute and small" 

Shoyo was left dumbfounded, "Well... If it's like that, I guess is okay" his small tangerine said turning his head to the side, a dark blush in his cheeks.

"Let's begin shall we?" he said in a flirty voice, that earned him a pillow in his face.

"Tooru!"

He just laughed and began to study with his beautiful boyfriend, let's say they had some kisses here and there, compliments and flustered faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this shitty one-shot. As I said before, english is not my first language, if you see some grammatical errors please tell me (μ_μ)


End file.
